


A Different Kind of Hell

by mastersheldor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supernatural - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastersheldor/pseuds/mastersheldor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My main OTP is Dean Winchester and Abaddon, from Supernatural...if they got together and got dirty, this is how I imagine it happening, to an extent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalogenMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalogenMoon/gifts).



"It's been almost a year since we've seen her, Dean. She's gotta be up to something." He was thinking the same exact thing, but he was so focused on the road and lost in thought that he couldn't conjure up more than an agreeable grunt. Sam scowled at his brother and couldn't help but see that something was wrong. "Dean? Dean, you okay?" He seemed to sort of snap out of a trance-like state as he glanced over at Sam. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tryin' to clear my head." The worry on Sam's face didn't cease at all; he couldn't help but give an anxious chuckle. "Dean, we've been driving for over three hours, and your face's been blank the whole time. You're thinking about something." Dean sighed and slowed his speed a bit. Sam was right. Something was on Dean's mind, and it was something that should be the least of his worries at the moment, but it was a want for something that has been growing more and more as the days passed. "I'm always thinking, Sammy. You of all people should know that." After pondering his statement for a moment, Sam's scowl faded somewhat. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, you seem a little more on edge than usual." He gave Sam a sideways look that said, you know me all too well. The silence continued as he grabbed a mixtape and popped it into the player of the Impala. Sam rolled his eyes nonchalantly as the notorious opening riff to Metallica's song Ride the Lightning surged through the speakers of the Impala...again. Shortly after the song's opening, Dean started to drum his fingers on the steering wheel, and Sam began to doze off as the ride continued on into its fourth hour. Dean had no clue where he wanted to go, he just needed to drive and try to shake everything from his mind, especially...

All of a sudden, the Impala started to slow down. With his face suddenly contorting, Dean smacks the steering wheel, "What the hell." he whispers ferociously. He hates when the Impala acts up. To his surprise, Sam hasn't woken up at the fact that they've suddenly come to a halt. As Dean looks around, he notices something unsettling...it wasn't just the Impala that has suddenly stopped. The whole world was standing still as well, and Sam was not going to wake any time soon. Frustration and anger rising in his chest, Dean hurriedly clambered out of the Impala and slammed the door. "Hey! What kinda game is this?! Who the hell is messin' with me now, huh?!" He pauses and spins around a few times, looking for any signs of what might possibly be going on. "Too much of a bitch to show your face?!" He screams once more into the still nothingness. Mere seconds after this outburst, he hears a loud rush of swirling air. Then he whips around, but still...nothing. Out of nowhere, a cool whisper breathes in his ear. "Miss me, big boy?" Dean whipped around and only got out as much as, "You bit..." before he was knocked out cold.  
When he woke up, he was tied down and restrained. To what, he wasn’t quite sure, all he knew was who was behind it and what he was going to do to her if he was released. All of a sudden, while effortlessly trying to break out, hot wax starts pouring over his chest; and that’s when he realized he was completely naked. “What the hell do you want from me?!” There was no answer…only more hot wax, now dripping on his stomach and lower abdomen. It didn’t hurt but Dean writhed all the more, trying to break free.  
“Dean Winchester.” Abaddon appeared out of nowhere with a sly smile spread across her devious lips. She was draped in what looked like tight, black leather and her lips and nails were a bright, blood red color. Dean’s face twisted at the sight of her. She paced back and forth, slowly staring him up and down. Dean’s face changed a little as he remembered that he wasn’t clothed. “You are quite the specimen, Dean Winchester.” Back to twisted disgust it is.  
“What do you want.” He said loathingly through pursed lips. An amused laugh rose in chest and burst out. Without warning, she was on top of him, straddled, and with her hand pushed down on his bare chest. “It’s not what I want, Dean. It’s who I want.” His breathing grew heavier as she continued. “You.” And at that, she slowly clawed down his chest to the middle of his abdomen; a deep grunt resonated from deep in his throat. The clawing was not enough to maul his chest, but just enough to give him dots of blood here and there as her claw marks began to sink in. “What do you want me for?” To his surprise, she reached behind her and grabbed hold of his exposed dick. This pissed Dean off even more one he realized her intentions. “There’s no way in Hell…” but she cut him off before he could finish, “I’m glad you knew where we were.” She started stroking him slowly, and as much as he wanted not to, part of him was starting to enjoy it. She continued to stroke as she stared him in the eyes. “You have one of two options, Dean Winchester. Either we fuck hotter than Hell itself, or your precious Earth is going to go,” “she squeezed his dick hard, “bye bye.”  
His dick began to harden and that’s when Abaddon knew his decision. She then proceeds to slide down his body, grabbing the base and looking back up at him. “Not the biggest I’ve seen, but it’ll work just fine.” And she latched her blood red lips onto it, rhythmically moving her head up and down. Dean began to sigh loudly. It felt so good and he hadn’t had it in so long, but he would have never thought about who was doing it to him now. She was a demon in Hell, so she definitely knew a thing or two. After what felt like a few glorious hours, she came up, and so did he. As soon as her lips unlatched, he exploded everywhere. On her, on the huge slab of bed he was tied to, and it even sizzled on the floor. With little time after Dean’s intense orgasm, Abaddon climbed on top of him again and planted her dripping lips on top of his face and started grinding back and forth. “Eat, Dean. Eat it.” He had to blow her mind, or she’d blow up the world...as deep as he could, he drove his tongue inside of her and wiggled it ferociously while she continued to sway her hips. Just when he thought all hope was lost, she began to moan. Getting louder and louder the more his tongue licked around inside of her. She gripped onto the back of his hair and shoved his face even more onto her glistening self as she reached back and grabbed hold of his now completely stiff dick and started stroking again. Dean’s face was suddenly soaked as Abaddon shared an equally intense orgasm. As soon as she was finished, she jumped up and released him from his restraint…that was a bad idea.  
Dean launched after her and threw her violently down onto the huge bed and rammed his fingers up inside of her. “This doesn’t change how much I loathe and want to kill your ass.” She smiled wickedly. “Doesn’t that make this even better? As for my ass…you can kill that shortly.” As snarky as Dean himself was, the fact that Abaddon was using her cockiness against him caused him to latch his teeth hard onto her neck. She let out a scream at the surprise attack. Before she could react, Dean jammed his cock inside of her and grabbed onto her shoulders from behind. Repeatedly he slammed into her as hard and as deep as he could. It was hard work, fucking a demon. But he somehow got her to react and latch her bright red claws onto his back as she scratched down at how fantastic it felt. The clawing was fierce and it burned Dean’s back, but he kept up; turning Abaddon on her side and hammering into her harder and faster than even he thought he could. This went on for what felt like an eternity, and Dean started to get exhausted when Abaddon shoved him onto his back and sat herself back onto his still rock hard cock and she started to bounce up and down violently; Dean feeling the almost bone breaking ferocity. She grabbed onto the head of the humungous bed and continued to ride Dean until both of their bodies were numb and her vag was raw and (still) dripping. Abaddon slowly slid off of Dean and fell backwards with a deep, heavy sigh. Dean could barely feel any part of his body. She noticed what was on his mind and suddenly snapped up.  
“I underestimated you, Dean Winchester. But fair warning, when you wake up you’re going to be in the hospital. Good job, sweet cheeks. You saved your precious world…for now, anyway.” Before Dean could even respond with the sudden white-hot anger that flooded through him, he woke up; and lo and behold, she was right. He was in the hospital. When his eyes shot open, Sam jumped up out of the bed side chair. “Dean!” surprise and concern mixed in his voice. “You’re alive! I thought…you suddenly disappeared; it took me months to find you and when I finally did it was in a woods somewhere in Arkansas and you were…naked. Your body was bruised all over and you had these murderous claw marks all over your back and chest, like you were mauled by a big ass bear or something.” Sam stopped when he noticed that Dean was spacing out, taking it all in. “Dean?”  
“It definitely wasn’t a bear, Sammy.”


End file.
